


While You Were Sleeping

by HandwithQuill



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last December, A-Team prompt did an 'Advent Calender Challenge'. One of the prompts was: Any (or all) of the boys watching Hannibal sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

The Boss was asleep.

He was laying on his back, head turned slightly to the left, one hand was resting on his stomach, the other was shoved under the pillow his head was resting on. Murdock was sitting Indian style next to him. His eyes traveled down the slightly crooked nose, to the thin lips, parted in sleep. The tip of his tongue flicked out, moistening his own. His hand moved, and before he could call it back, the tip of one finger was lightly touching Hannibal's forehead.

It followed the path his eyes had forged, dipping down between the eyebrows, along the ridge on the nose until it came to the divot. It traced the depression a couple of times. Once done, it waited in the furrow above the boss' lips, before standing on it edge and traversed the contours of Hannibal's mouth. It had barely made one circuit, when he pulled his hand away.

Hannibal murmured in his sleep, hand coming up to wave in front of his mouth. The pilot sat there, not moving until he was sure that the Colonel had fallen deeper into sleep. As much as he wanted to, he skipped the rest of Hannibal's head and jumped to his chest. His delicious chest. With a slightly more firmer touch he started with the collar bone. Back and forth, from right shoulder to left. Back and forth. He stopped in the middle and walked his fingers through the forest of hair.

They really wanted to explore the right side, but he was afraid it would unbalance him and wake Hannibal. So the expedition veered to the left. After only a couple of steps, the expedition leader called a halt. The terrain changed color and a small hill sprouted up. Slowly moving forward and around the hill brought more surprises as the hill seemed to grow. Grow and hardening into a veritable mountain peak!

This mountain must be scaled!

They did so. On the top, thought, they could see another such mountain on the far side of the forest, maybe they would venture forth to that side of the forest, at a later date. Sliding back to the ground, they found that the forest thinned out, becoming a trail leading...to treasure? To the greatest discovery of mankind? Both? They would find out, but first, they had to spread out to map the firm, flat desert along side the trail. Nearly done, they froze as an earthquake rocked them.

Murdock's eyes shot to Hannibal's face, watching as he shifted in his sleep. The Boss' hand reached out to his right, trying to grasp something that wasn't there, causing him to frown and shift some more. Hannibal's eyes fluttered open, but they didn't take anything in. The pilot laid down and gently caressed the Colonel's cheek, watching as his eyes moved rapidly under his lids.

Murdock lifted his head as the other side of the bed dipped. Face slid in and rested his head on his hand. His other hand held an item that he pressed onto Hannibal's shoulder. Murdock flicked his eyes to it before looking back at Face.

“It's still true.” he shrugged. “At least for a few more minutes.”

“Thank you, Face.” he whispered, leaning up and over Hannibal to kiss his best friend. “I love my present.” he continued, pulling back and knocking the bow off of Hannibal's shoulder.

“I'm glad, buddy.” Face said, pulling him in for another kiss. “Merry Christmas."


End file.
